This invention relates to an ink jet ink set for ink jet printing that provides images with improved color gamut.
Ink jet printing is a non-impact method for producing images by the deposition of ink droplets in a pixel-by-pixel manner to an image-recording element in response to digital signals. There are various methods which may be utilized to control the deposition of ink droplets on the image-recording element to yield the desired image. In one process, known as continuous ink jet, a continuous stream of droplets is charged and deflected in an imagewise manner onto the surface of the image-recording element, while unimaged droplets are caught and returned to an ink sump. In another process, known as drop-on-demand ink jet, individual ink droplets are projected as needed onto the image-recording element to form the desired image. Common methods of controlling the projection of ink droplets in drop-on-demand printing include piezoelectric transducers and thermal bubble formation. Ink jet printers have found broad applications across markets ranging from industrial labeling to short run printing to desktop document and pictorial imaging.
The inks used in the various ink jet printers can be classified as either dye-based or pigment-based. A dye is a colorant, which is dissolved in the carrier medium. A pigment is a colorant that is insoluble in the carrier medium, but is dispersed or suspended in the form of small particles, often stabilized against flocculation and settling by the use of dispersing agents. The carrier medium can be a liquid or a solid at room temperature in both cases. Commonly used carrier media include water, mixtures of water and organic co-solvents and high boiling organic solvents, such as hydrocarbons, esters, ketones, etc. For aqueous dye-based inks, the dyes needs to be sufficiently soluble in water to prepare a solution that is capable of producing adequate density on the receiving element and stable for extended periods of storage without precipitation. High quality ink jet printing with dye-based inks requires dyes which will provide both bright hue and good light fastness.
To generate full color prints via ink jet printing, ink sets comprising at least cyan, magenta and yellow inks are normally utilized. In addition a black ink is often added to enhance the printing of text and darker colors. The range of colors that can be produced with a given set of inks defines the color gamut of that ink set. For the production of high quality photorealistic images via ink jet printing, ink sets with a large color gamut are preferred. In addition, it is important that the ink sets produce images with good fastness, especially to light.
The choice of the colorants in ink jet systems is critical for both light fastness and color gamut. The color gamut of an ink set is controlled primarily by the spectral absorption characteristics of the component dyes. The primary dyes (e.g., cyan, magenta and yellow) should only absorb light of the required wavelengths (i.e., have relatively narrow absorption bands) and not overlap excessively with the dyes in the complementary inks. While there are many dyes with bright hues that are useful in ink jet printing, many have poor light fastness. Conversely many light stable dyes suitable for ink jet printing have broad absorption bands and give dull colors and limited color gamut.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,548 relates to an ink jet ink set comprising a magenta ink, yellow ink and a cyan ink and an optional black ink. However there is a problem with this ink jet ink set in that the color gamut is not as large as one would like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a set of inks capable of producing images via ink jet printing which has a better color gamut than the ink sets of the prior art.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention comprising a color ink jet ink set for color printing comprising:
(a) a magenta ink comprising a carrier and a water-soluble, transition metal complex of an 8-heterocyclylazo-5-hydroxyquinoline dye;
(b) a yellow ink comprising a carrier and a water-soluble yellow dye;
(c) a cyan ink comprising a carrier and a water-soluble cyan dye; and
(d) an orange and/or green ink comprising a carrier and a water-soluble orange and/or green dye.
This color ink jet ink set provides color gamuts suitable for pictorial imaging. A black ink can also be added to further increase the available color gamuts of this ink set.